Expérience
by CryingAlice
Summary: Daniel a été capturé et SG1 met tout en oeuvre pour le retrouver...Vieille fic, Lime O'NeillJackson , autres avertissements à l'intérieur


**Nda **: romance avec très peu de scénario et aussi crédible qu'un nazgul en tongues (). En clair, excuse pour mettre J et D dans le même lit... _**Avertissement**_: c'est une vieille fic d'il y a plusieurs années, j'ai vraiment hésité à la publier, mais comme c'est ma première fic slash et que je la trouve émouvante à défaut d'avoir un scénario mirifique…Les perso sont plutôt OOC, à vos risques et périls…

**Expérience.**

Dans son laboratoire du SGC, Samanta Carter tapait avec frénésie sur son ordinateur. Elle s'arrêta un instant et but un peu d'eau, elle était désœuvrée. O'Neill qui l'observait depuis quelques instants se décida à entrer.

-Alors Carter, toujours rien ?

-Non, mon colonel. C'est insensé ! (Elle releva les yeux) Et de votre coté ?

-Rien non plus. Teal'c devrait pas tarder à revenir de chez le reste des Tok'ra.

Sam hocha la tête et se détourna.

-Daniel ne s'est pas envolé !

-Il n'y a rien nul part qui le dénie.

Le major lui jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur.

-Désolé.

Hammond choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce.

-Major… ?

-Toujours rien. La planète ne présente rien dans sa structure ou sa forme qui puisse expliquer que Daniel se soit…dématérialisé….

Le colonel haussa les épaules tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

-Bah, c'est déjà arrivé, non ? Souvenez-vous, il était invisible.

Le major Carter secoua la tête.

-Dans ce cas, c'était un objet extraterrestre qui était en cause. Là…Il a tout bonnement disparu ! C'est scientifiquement inexplicable. Même les Asgards n'y comprennent rien.

-Général…

-Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, colonel, mais je ne peux pas vous autoriser à retourner une troisième fois sur cette planète. La dernière fois vous l'avez fouillé, de fond en comble, de plus cela peut-être dangereux.

Une sirène retentit. « Activation extérieure de la porte. » Le général se tourna vers ses subordonnés.

-Ce doit être Teal'c. Vous venez colonel.

-Oui. Major ?

-Je vais chercher encore.

* * *

Dans le couloir, alors que l'alarme cessait de sonner, ils croisèrent le docteur Fraiser. 

-Toujours aucune nouvelle de Daniel ?

Hammond soupira.

-Non hélas. Le major y perd son latin et d'ici quelques heures, si Teal'c n'a rien appris des Tok'ra, je vais être obligé de le déclarer officiellement disparu en mission.

Ils se remirent en marche et accompagnèrent Teal'c jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Il se mit à faire son rapport, mais O'Neill, une fois qu'il eut compris qu'il n'avait rien de nouveau ne l'écouta plus. C'est vrai que cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'archéologue avait disparu comme ça ! D'un coup ! A peine avait-il eut le temps de crier quelque chose d'indistinct en lui jetant un regard désemparé qu'il s'était volatilisé ! C'était ce regard qui hantait le colonel. Un regard plein de douleur. La voix du général le ramena à la réalité.

-Colonel!

Avec un temps de retard il se tourna vers Hammond.

-Oui, général ?

-Avez-vous écouté ce que Teal'c a appris ?

-Ben en réalité, j'ai décroché à « Ils ne savent rien de plus. ».

-Je vois…Dîtes moi colonel, cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas dormi ?

-Bonne question mon général !

Oui, bonne question…Longtemps… Depuis que Daniel avait disparu, il n'avait fermé l'œil que deux ou trois fois…Pour le rouvrir aussitôt, l'image du regard emplis de douleur et affolé devant les yeux.

-Mais je vais bien.

-Allez vous reposer, on vous informera, s'il y a du nouveau.

-Mais… !

-C'est un ordre et tant que vous y êtes, dîtes au major d'en faire autant ! Je vais envoyer le sergent pour la relayer.

O'Neill capitula.

-A vos ordres…

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut informé Carter, il se rendit dans un dortoir et se jeta sur un lit. 

-Je croyais pourtant que malgré nos différences nous avions réussit à devenir ami.

-Et bien vous vous êtes trompé encore une fois !

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Nous sommes ami Daniel !_ Ce regard, ce cri ! Non, non ! Daniel !

-Daniel !

Jack se retrouva assit haletant sur son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 5 : 05. Il avait donc dormit 10 minutes en tout. Beau record. Renonçant à dormir, et déambulant au hasard, il finit par se rendre compte que ces pas l'avaient mené devant le bureau de l'archéologue. Il ouvrit la porte après avoir jeté un regard à droite et à gauche, s'avança et s'assit près d'une pile de livre. Daniel était un incorrigible bordélique. Jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, il s'arrêta sur la table de travail. Un livre épais avait été posé avec soin. Un peu plus loin une photo représentant Sha're lui souriait. Jack soupira, c'était peut-être la seule chose que Daniel et lui avaient en commun, ils avaient tous les deux perdu un être cher. Lui son fils, Daniel, Sha're. La peine de l'archéologue face à la mort de celle-ci avait un instant ravivé la douleur de la mort de son fils, il s'en souvenait. Au demeurant, lui aussi avait bien aimé la jeune femme. Il étendit la main et prit le livre pour y jeter un coup d'œil, il ne réussissait même pas à lire le texte. Sans doute du grec…ou du latin…Pour le colonel ; l'un comme l'autre était du chinois. Daniel aurait été exaspéré. Et puis il se serait calmé, il aurait baissé les yeux et serait parti. Des souvenirs lui revenaient. Tous ces moments passés avec l'archéologue. Des bons, des moins bons, des caremment désagréables. Non, il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même. Ils étaient devenus amis, lentement, mais si fortement qu'il était presque sûr que nul ne connaissait autant l'archéologue que lui et vice versa. L'absence de Jackson lui fit revenir des souvenirs. Il l'avait déjà cru mort. Une fois sur le vaisseau d'Apophis…Il y avait longtemps. Son regard se perdit sur la chaise où étaient jetés pêle-mêle des vêtements divers. Une présence à son coté lui fit tourner la tête.

-Vous ne dormez pas Jack ?

-Daniel ?!

-Oui ?

L'archéologue s'avança en souriant. Son regard derrière ces lunettes était plein de tendresse.

-Vous êtes vivant ?!

-Evidemment. Vous devriez dormir vous savez.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! Vous aviez disparu !

-Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, Jack. Vous devriez vraiment dormir. Vous êtes exténué.

-Daniel, c'est insensé enfin !

-Ne vous énervez pas.

Daniel s'assit à coté de lui et sourit.

-Si vous vous énervez trop vous ne pourrez pas dormir.

-Mais je ne veux pas dormir !

L'autre hocha la tête avec la tendre exaspération d'un parent face à son enfant récalcitrant.

-Il faut dormir. Sinon vous ne me retrouverez jamais.

-Mais vous êtes là !

Daniel fit non de la tête et posa le doigt sur les lèvres qui allait lui demander des comptes.

-Chut…Il faut dormir. Je suis là-bas pour le moment. A bors de Revus. Vous viendrez me sauver plus tard. Dormez maintenant.

Malgré ses efforts, à la fois pour comprendre et pour se tenir éveillé, O'Neill sombra dans l'inconscience bercé par le souffle de l'archéologue au-dessus de lui.

* * *

Une ruche installée dans son crâne ne lui aurait pas fait aussi mal que ce marteau puissant qui lui tapait avec insistance sur le cerveau. Il ouvrit durement les yeux. Un visage amical était penché sur lui. 

-Daniel…

Le visage sembla se rembrunirent et le flou se dissipa. Le docteur Fraiser nota quelque chose sur le papier qu'elle avait à la main et lui sourit.

-Bon retour parmis nous, colonel.

-Mnf…

Le major Carter rentra dans l'infirmerie et lui adressa un sourire.

-Alors, vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Je survivrais…Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Le sourire de Samantha s'élargit.

-Vous vous êtes évanouit et on s'est inquiété à tord vous aviez juste besoin de repos.

-Depuis combien de temps je dors ?

-Près de 18 heures. Vous avez rattrapé vos nuits.

Jack se laissa allez sur le coussin.18 heures ! Et donc ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'une hallucination, sans doute dû à la fièvre. Pourtant en fermant les yeux, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Daniel, sa main sur la sienne et voir son regard calme et tranquille à l'image de l'archéologue. Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

-Et pour Daniel ?

Le sourire du major disparu. Elle secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

-Rien. Le général Hammond l'a déclaré disparu en mission.

-Quoi !

Elle releva les yeux.

-Il n'y a rien à faire mon colonel. Nous avons tout essayé. Tous nos alliés sont unanimes et ils n'y comprennent rien. J'ai envisagé toutes les possibilités. Je suis désolée.

Il allait répondre « Ouais, moi aussi ! ». Mais à la place dans son esprit embrumé se forma un nom.

-Revus.

Sam le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pardon mon colonel ?

-Revus. Daniel est là-bas.

-Revus… ?

O'Neill raconta de sa façon hachée ce qui lui était arrivé, omettant quelques détails plus ou moins personnels.

-C'est étrange mon colonel. Mais je pencherais plutôt pour une hallucination.

-Non Carter. Je ne suis pas sujet aux hallucinations et je sais que ce que Daniel essayait de me dire.

Fraiser et Sam échangèrent un regard.

-Major, je peux vous parler ?

Elles s'éloignèrent et O'Neill songea avec un soupir que ça allait être long, très long. Pourquoi Daniel était venu lui parler à lui ! Il n'arriverait certainement pas à les convaincre de la véracité de ces dires. Même lui en doutait, donc c'était mal parti… Mais à bien y réfléchir, même si son esprit refusait que cela soit possible, il s'accrochait parce que c'était la seule chance de Daniel. Sa seule chance de le retrouver en vie. Le général Hammond arriva alors qu'il en était là de ses réflexions.

-Eh bien colonel, je suis ravi que vous suiviez mes ordres à la lettre.

-Mon général…

Carter et Fraiser le rejoignirent.

-Mon général je pense qu'il faudrait laisser le colonel se reposer encore un peu.

-Merci, mais je vais bien !

-Colonel, le fait que vous ayez des hallucinations de ce genre peut être la conséquence d'une lésion interne importante et…

-Je n'ai pas d'hallucination !

-Permettez ! C'est à moi d'en juger, et si la perte de Daniel vous affecte à ce point c'est que vous avez vraiment besoin de repos.

-Mais…

-Colonel !

-Mon général ! Excusez-moi d'insister, mais il me semble que ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arriverait ! Entre Carter et son type fantôme et Daniel et son gosse, je crois que vous pouvez l'envisager !

Carter intervint.

-Il a raison mon général, c'est complètement fou, mais j'ai peut-être une idée…

* * *

Daniel ouvrit lentement les yeux. La créature qui le gardait se dessinait en ombre chinoise sur le mur. Il murmura pour la énième fois : 

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Seul son souffle roque brisait le silence de la pièce. La douleur tuait chez Daniel tout désir de parler, mais il ne comprenait pas…On l'avait enlevé, capturé et à aucun moment on ne lui avait parlé, on l'avait torturé sans lui poser de question, on l'avait enfermé sans le menacer…Il avait faim et soif, et aussi terriblement froid. Est-ce que Jack avait reçu son appel ? Il l'espérait, il avait payé assez cher pour cela. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé…Des heures, des jours, des mois… ?

* * *

-Les Asgards ont enfin répondu à notre demande. Il y a en effet un vaisseau en orbite autour de P4X7854. Ils ont mis un temps fou à le repérer.

O'Neill de nouveau sur pied dévisagea les autres personnes de la salle de réunion, son regard s'arrêta sur le siége vide de Daniel.

-Thor dit que nous ne l'avions pas repéré à cause d'un champ, ou de quelque chose du genre. Mais ça doit être ça…

-Revus. Compléta Teal'c.

Carter approuva.

-Ca explique que nous ne l'ayons pas repéré. D'après ce que m'ont dit les Tok'ras, il se peut que ce vaisseau soit équipé d'un appareillage réflecteur puissant.

Teal'c hocha la tête.

-D'après une vielle légende Jaffa, une race puissante, vivant sur des vaisseaux-mondes se déplaçait dans l'univers et capturait des cobayes pour des études. Même les Goa'ulds les craignaient. Mais c'était il y a des milliers d'années…

-Daniel…Murmura Sam avec un frisson.

-C'est bien beau mais on fait comment pour monter à bors ?

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son subordonné, Hammond se tourna vers Carter.

-Y a-t-il un moyen ?

-Je l'ignore, ça me paraît difficile, vu leur niveau technologique…J'ai bien peur que non.

Cette phrase claqua sur Jack comme un fouet. Avant de s'en rendre compte il était debout.

-Il n'est pas question de laisser Daniel là-bas !

Tous les regards convergèrent sur lui. Atterré de Carter, étonné de Teal'c et choqué du général. Il se rassit.

-Scusez. J'ai pas envi de m'être transformé en médium pour rien.

-Nous ferons notre possible pour porter secours au docteur Jackson. Major, je vous laisse le temps de la réflexion. Séance reportée à dans une heure.

* * *

Dans le couloir, alors que O'Neill se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement pour passer ses nerfs, Samantha le rattrapa. 

-Mon colonel !

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous emporté tout à l'heure ? Ca ne vous ressemble pas.

-Mon meilleur ami est entre les mains de maniaques de la seringue ! Vous m'excuserez de ne pas être dans mon état normal, Carter !

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a que ça mon colonel ?

-Que voulez-vous qu'y ait d'autre ?

-Excusez-moi.

Carter secoua la tête et se retourna pour rejoindre son labo. Grommelant, le colonel reprit sa route. Mais il ne pouvait s'empécher de lui-même trouver sa réaction excessive. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était calme et mesuré s'était-il énervé de la sorte. L'absence de l'archéologue lui pesait plus qu'il ne pensait…Mais pourquoi ? Il songea à la conversation qu'ils avaient eut juste avant leur dernier départ.

_-Qu'est ce qu'on sait de ce trou ?_

_-D'après Sam, P4X7854 renferme peut-être un gisement de Naquada._

_-Génial! Deux blocs pour moi._

_-Jack…Murmura l'archéologue d'un ton réprobateur tinté d'amusement._

_-Oui, Daniel ?_

_Le colonel remonta les lunettes sur le nez de son vis-à-vis avec un sourire. Le jeune homme se troubla et haussa les épaules._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas rester sérieux deux minutes._

_-Mais je suis mortellement sérieux._

_Daniel soupira en levant les yeux au ciel._

_-Mon colonel ?_

_-On arrive Carter._

_Et après avoir ébouriffé d'un geste amical les courtes mèches de Daniel, il regagna la salle de la porte._

-Colonel O'Neill ?

-Oui Teal'c.

-Vous semblez troublé.

-Ah ! Vous allez pas commencer aussi, vous !

-C'est ce que je disais.

-Teal'c…rappelez-moi de vous envoyer vous faire voir un de ces jours.

Les yeux du Jaffa pétillait d'amusement, bien que son visage resta d'une neutralité de statue.

-A vos ordres.

* * *

Daniel hurlait. Ils cessèrent soudain. Puis l'une des créatures posa la main sur son col pour le redresser. Il le fixa de ces yeux jaunes au milieu d'un visage écaillé sans bouche mais aussi fin que celui d'un humain. Jackson gémit et supplia : 

-S'il vous plaît…Arrêtez…

Ils se regardèrent, puis l'ayant allongé sur une table, ils lui firent un moule de verre liquide. Enfermé dans cette bulle, Daniel pouvait à peine bouger. Ces geôliers disparurent. L'archéologue eut un pâle sourire, puis se laissa aller sur le froid matériau. C'était fini. Il ne cessait de se répéter « Je suis confiant » Mais au fond…Il était impossible que les autres membres de SG-1 ne le retrouvent. Il devait l'avoir déclaré disparu en mission ou quelque chose du genre. Sam avait du le pleurer…Teal'c l'honorer de quelques mots à la manière Jaffa qui lui auraient été inestimables et Jack… C'était une bonne question…Comment le colonel avait-il réagit ? L'avait-il oublié, comme tous les hommes qu'il avait vu mourir ? Ou bien était-il malheureux, solitaire et faisant mine d'être indifférent à l'idée de sa perte. Il avait la sensation de tomber dans le mélo et de réfléchir bêtement. Mais, il n'était pas sûr de survivre à la prochaine séance de torture…

* * *

-Mon colonel ! 

O'Neill s'arrêta et attendit que Carter le rejoigne.

-Carter ?

-Nous avons un moyen pour monter à bord du vaisseau-monde.

-Ah, c'est bien.

-Mais c'est sans retour.

-Ca c'est moins bien, expliquez-vous.

-Leur champ réflecteur est très puissant, mais d'après ce que nous en savons, le vaisseau en lui-même n'est pas défendu contre les petits impactes…

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Les Tok'ras sont près à nous prêter un chasseur de la mort qu'ils ont capturé chez les Goa'ulds. Normalement avec ça on devrait pouvoir rentrer à bord.

-Normalement ?

-C'est difficile mon colonel, nous n'avons jamais eu affaire à eux, je ne sais même pas ce que vous trouverez à l'intérieur du vaisseau. C'est pour cela que je pense que c'est sans retour.

-Major, ça ne servira à rien de monter sur ce tas de ferraille si on ne peut pas en tirer Daniel. Il nous faut un plan plus stable !

-Nous n'en avons pas. Les Tok'ras acceptent de nous confier des communicateurs Goa'ulds mais rien de plus et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils pourront être efficaces une fois sur Revus.

-Il y a beaucoup de points inconnus, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-C'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

-Vous en avez parlé à Hammond ?

-Oui. Il est septique. Mais il donnera son accord si vous donnez le vôtre.

O'Neill réfléchit. Il savait qu'il donnerait sa vie pour celle de Daniel. Cependant, lancer une équipe pour aller sauver une seule personne avec une telle probabilité qu'elle ne revienne pas, son esprit militaire s'y refusait. Mais ça signifierait arrêter tout, déclarer forfait et laisser Daniel à son sort…Et ça, c'était son cœur qui s'y refusait. Non, il devait faire le maximum.

-Teal'c, (Il se tourna vers le Jaffa) J'irais à bord du chasseur de la mort, cela dit vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y aller.

-J'irai.

-Carter…

-Je vous dirigerai depuis la planète.

Le colonel contempla un instant les deux autres membres de son équipe en espérant faire le bon choix…

* * *

La pénombre de la pièce dans laquelle on avait enfermé Daniel avait quelque chose d'effrayant, Il n'avait pas vu grand chose de son immense prison. La salle aux vastes dimensions où on lui faisait subir des souffrances répétées, une autre salle, ressemblant à un laboratoire où il avait réussit à envoyer un message sur Terre et enfin cette pièce et celle d'avant où on l'enfermait des heures durant. La plaque de mur qui servait de porte redevint fluide et une créature entra. L'archéologue ne releva pas la tête, dans un instant, elle allait le saisir et le traîner de force jusqu'à une nouvelle torture. Pourtant rien ne vint. La créature s'agenouilla lentement devant lui et le regarda longuement de ses yeux jaunes sans pupilles. 

Puis il avança la main jusqu'au front de Daniel et une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Puis il se retira et se leva comme s'il allait partir, mais revint un instant plus tard avec un plateau chargé de fruits et d'une carafe de verre remplit d'eau. Il les posa devant son captif puis s'assit devant lui. Daniel tendit la main mais s'arrêta, hésitant. L'extraterrestre le regarda, puis prit un fruit et le lui tendit. Quand l'archéologue le prit, leurs doigts se touchèrent et un froid intense se propagea dans la main de l'humain.

-Mer…ci. Murmura celui-ci en claquant des dents.

-Peur ?

Jackson releva la tête. Cela faisait tant de temps qu'il n'avait entendu de paroles que le son de sa propre voix. Il lui fallut du temps avant de rétorquer.

-Vous parlez ma langue ?

L'extraterrestre hocha la tête.

-J'apprends. Avec… (Il s'interrompit quelques secondes alors que la fente de ses yeux s'étrécissait) Avec vous.

Daniel eut l'impression qu'un poids lui oppressant la poitrine lui avait été retiré. Mais il était toujours terrifié.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Xega.

-C'est votre nom ?

-Le nom de mon peuple, oui.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous capturé ?

-Pour…Etudier.

-Etudier les Humains ?

-Oui.

Daniel se calma un peu. Le Xega ne semblait pas agressif, ni cruel, mais totalement indifférent. En bon diplomate, il essaya d'adopter son point de vu.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Comprendre.

Daniel se tu, il était plein d'un malstrom d'émotions diverses et puis comment faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à cette statue de granit ?

-Vous avez mal ?

L'archéologue approuva de la tête.

-Mangez et cela ira mieux. Vous n'aurez pas d'expérience pendant un moment.

-Pourquoi me retenir prisonnier ?

-Pour étudier.

-Laissez-moi partir !

Le Xega secoua la tête, se leva et quitta la pièce comme une ombre.

* * *

-Nous approchons du vaisseau. Ils doivent nous avoir repérés. 

O'Neill grogna quelque chose puis appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'accélérateur.

-Si nous réussissons à rentrer dans ce truc ce sera un mira…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, le vaisseau disparut…Pour réapparaître au milieu d'un grand hangar.

-…cle.

-Je crois que c'est fait.

Le cockpit s'ouvrit dévoilant aux deux membres du SG des créatures qui n'avait absolument rien d'humain.

* * *

Daniel but un peu d'eau, il était très faible. La dernière expérience dont il venait de subir les effets le faisait trembler. Il était prit de spasme et la carafe allât se briser sur le sol quand il en eut un plus violent que les autres. Il se laissa aller contre le mur la tête dans les mains. Puis il songea que finalement la mort serait peut-être préférable à cette torture continue. Jack n'avait de toute manière probablement pas reçu son message. Personne ne viendrait le chercher. Avançant lentement la main il saisit un bout de verre et commença à s'entailler le poigné, comme hypnotisé. Mais la porte se disloqua de nouveau. Cachant le bout de verre derrière lui, il se rétracta. 

-C'est gentillet ici.

Non c'était impossible, son esprit embrumé lui jouait des tours… _Jack !?_

Il vit vaguement le colonel se faire jeter dans la pièce. Celui-ci se redressa et grommela quelque chose d'inventif concernant les Jaffas et les saletés de maniaques de la seringue.

-Jack… ? Murmura Daniel d'une voix incrédule.

Le colonel se retourna, une indicible pression au cœur. Il vit le jeune homme, tassé dans un coin, les yeux, sans ses lunettes, en larmes et la bouche entrouverte. Du sang coulait de son bras et il semblait très faible.

-Oh seigneur, Daniel !

Il s'agenouilla au coté de l'archéologue. Celui-ci le regardait toujours comme s'il avait à faire à un fantôme. Cette expression rappelait au colonel le jour où l'on avait cru que le jeune homme était atteint de schizophrénie. Lentement il posa sa main sur la joue, heureux de sentir la chaleur émanant du corps de Daniel.

-Jack.

-Oui c'est moi. Qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

-Des…expériences. Je…

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il porta sa main ensanglantée à sa figure pour les essuyer, mais O'Neill l'arrêta et les sécha lui-même du bout des doigts.

-Excusez-moi…

-Hé, c'est rien. Bon maintenant je vous dis ça mais…Daniel, c'est quoi ça !

Ses yeux venaient de tomber sur la plaie de la main qu'il tenait encore dans la sienne. L'archéologue eut un demi-sourire.

-J'ai voulut en finir.

Le colonel releva les yeux sur le visage de son ami.

-Vous avez fait ça ! Mais vous êtes dingue !

-J'en avais assez, je n'espérais plus.

Jack sentit une drôle de douleur l'étreindre.

-Jamais nous ne vous aurions abandonné.

Recouvrant un peu de ses esprits, Daniel sourit doucement.

-Ca me touche que vous disiez ça…Mais vous auriez dû.

-Ben voyons, (il marqua une pause) Suis-je si imbuvable ?

Oubliant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un peu plus tôt, l'archéologue sourit franchement.

-Presque.

Soulagé de voir son ami reprendre du poil, O'Neill s'assit à coté de lui et déchira un morceau de sa veste, puis prit la main de Daniel et banda le poigné litigieux.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Le silence s'installa, Jack regardait en face de lui. C'était bien beau d'avoir retrouvé Daniel, mais que devait-il faire maintenant ? Ils étaient prisonniers, il ignorait où était Teal'c et pour couronner le tout l'archéologue et lui semblaient servir de cobaye à il ne savait quelle expérience douloureuse.

-Jack… ?

-Hum ?

Mais avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu achever, une violente secousse les firent se coller à la paroi. O'Neill se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Ils ont quitté l'orbite de la planète. Nous sommes coincés définitivement à bord.

-C'est pas un bon plan, ça, Daniel.

L'archéologue eut un pâle sourire.

-Vous auriez dû me laisser ici…

-Et d'une, ça ne fait pas partie de mes principes, et de deux ce qui est fait est fait ! (Il essaya de prendre un air confiant.) Nous allons trouver un moyen.

-Il n'y en a pas.

-Monsieur le pessimiste.

-Jack ! Il n'y a aucun moyen ! Vous croyez que je n'ai pas cherché avant de vouloir me tuer !

Le colonel resta sans voix face à la colère du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci se calma aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé Jack. C'est plus fort que moi.

-Mouai…Et ce fameux message ? Demanda-il préférant changer de sujet.

-Il vous est parvenu, finalement ?

-Oui, c'était spécial comme transmission.

L'archéologue haussa les épaules.

-Je ne savais même pas comment fonctionnait cet appareil. Je savais juste qu'il agissait sur le subconscient. Vous l'avez eut comment ?

Le colonel se souvint, non sans une certaine gêne, de la réception.

-Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Ils se turent de nouveau. O'Neill réfléchissait et Daniel se sentait à la fois mal que son ami soit entraîné là-dedans et à la fois soulagé qu'il soit là. Une grande fatigue s'empara de lui et il s'endormit sur l'épaule du colonel. Sentant un poids, celui-ci détourna la tête, puis hésita, mais finalement ne bougea pas se contentant de passer un bras autour de lui et de s'installer dans une meilleure position. La situation allait être des plus cocasses une fois que le jeune homme se réveillerait. Pourtant elle ne gênait en rien le colonel qui se sentait très bien là où il était.

* * *

-Teal'c ! 

-Major…Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous ne le savons pas. Vous avez apparut au milieu de la plaine de la porte. Où est le colonel ?

-Il a été capturé et je pensais l'être aussi.

-Ils ne s'intéressent qu'aux humains apparemment. Qu'allons nous faire ?

* * *

Daniel émergea d'un étrange rêve où une lumière blanche qu'il reconnaissait être Oma Desala venait lui annoncer sa mort. A part ce rêve légèrement morbide, il avait bien dormi et c'est totalement reposé bien qu'un peu confus qu'il se réveilla. Il était bien et une douce chaleur émanait de ce qui lui servait d'oreiller. 

-Alors Daniel, ça va mieux ?

-Ja…Jack !

L'archéologue se redressa un peu prenant de plus en plus une jolie teinte pivoine. O'Neill eut un demi-sourire un rien ironique et garda son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

-Bien dormi ? S'informa-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Sans réfléchir une seconde, Daniel lui envoya une bourrade, que O'Neill esquiva. Puis, un élancement dans les flans le fit se rallonger brusquement.

-Daniel ? S'enquit Jack, inquiet.

-Ca va…Ca n'est rien.

Le colonel resserra son étreinte et détourna les yeux.

-Nous risquons de rester ici un bout de temps.

-Je croyais que c'était moi, le pessimiste.

-Nos petits camarades sont venus nous voir pendant que vous dormiez. D'après ce que j'ai comprit, ils veulent nous emmener sur une de leurs planètes.

-Ils vous ont parlé ?

-Affirmatif.

Ce que O'Neill ne disait pas et qu'il avait la ferme intention de ne pas dire, c'est ce que l'on comptait leur faire une fois là-bas. L'archéologue était dans un fichu état et il préférait qu'il soit calme et serein encore un peu. Profiter simplement de sa compagnie sans penser à l'après.

Le militaire fronça les sourcils, c'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait au jeune homme de cette façon là.

-Jack… ?

Sa voix lui parvint comme un écho. Incroyablement douce. Ils allaient reprendre cette conversation inachevée. Et elle devrait finir, cette fois.

-Hum… ?

Daniel frissonna, ce qui entraîna une plus forte pression du bras protecteur qui l'entourait.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

-J'aurais dû vous laissez ?

-Jack…S'il vous plait.

-Je ne peux pas laisser un membre de mon équipe tant qu'il y a un espoir de le sauver.

-Il n'y avait pas d'espoir.

-Daniel…

Le militaire tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

-Je ne vous aurais pas laissé à ces tarés pour tout l'or du monde.

-Jack… Je ne suis pas simplement un de vos hommes, Je suis votre ami, mais…

Il se tut. O'Neill passa la main sur la joue délicate et approcha son visage.

-Non. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Vous êtes plus que ça.

Et il fit ce que lui dictait son cœur. Les lèvres de Daniel étaient douces, soyeuses et fraîches. Quand elles rencontrèrent celles du militaire, il n'y eut plus de tortures, plus de prison, plus de Xega, juste eux et ce qu'ils partageaient dans cette tendre et franche étreinte. L'archéologue aussi surpris qu'heureux, glissa ses bras autour du cou du colonel, alors que celui-ci lui enserrait la taille de ses bras, le pressant contre lui avec une force délicate. Jack savait que d'ici quelques minutes il allait se demander pourquoi, mais pour le moment, il se contenta d'explorer les lèvres offertes et d'en forcer le passage avec une tendresse exigeante. La passion qui s'était emparé de lui se communiquait à Daniel et il ne protesta pas quand O'Neill, l'appuyant contre la paroi, glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt déchiré avec la nette intention de mener plus loin son exploration. L'archéologue s'abandonna. Lentement, le militaire fit jouer ses doigts sur les muscles tendus à sa portée. Cette caresse amena un frisson dans le corps qu'il dominait et un gémissement sur les lèvres qu'il possédait. Le colonel était ravi, la peau de Daniel était douce sous ces doigts, presque vulnérable. Il fronça les sourcils quand sa main rencontra la première cicatrice. Il était révolté que l'on eu put faire du mal à ce corps fragile et tendre. Fragile et tendre mais qui commençait lentement à brûler d'un feu que les mains du militaire attisaient avec une lenteur calculée. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant.

-Jack…

Un murmure…Presque inaudible. Un consentement.

-Je…

Mais O'Neill ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever, il reprit possession de ses lèvres veloutées, envahi pas ce qu'il reconnaissait être du désir, masquant quelque chose de plus profond. Sans autre préoccupation immédiate que de procurer du plaisir à celui qui s'abandonnait entre ses bras, le colonel continua son avancée sur le torse offert, alors que son autre main glissait le long de son dos. L'archéologue avait cessé toute tentative de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la bouche et les mains habiles du militaire réchauffaient son cœur et son âme et amenaient en son corps une flamme dévorante que bientôt seul celui qui l'avait fait naître pourrait éteindre.

Eteindre ou attiser encore plus vivement. Un instant l'étrangeté de la situation lui apparut. O'Neill, le colonel impassible, se livrant aux jeux de l'amour avec son meilleur ami dans une relation joyeusement homosexuelle. Mais au fond quelle importance ? L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Jack avait-il besoins d'une raison pour exister ? Le colonel ne semblait pas le penser et à dire vrai, il ne le pensait pas non plus. Il se laissa donc totalement aller. Retirant le vêtement qui faisait obstacle à ses caresses, O'Neill dévoila dans la pénombre le torse de l'archéologue. Il l'admira quelques secondes avant de reprendre les lèvres qui déjà lui manquaient, serrant possessivement son corps contre le sien. Puis lentement dans son désir toujours grandissant, il les quitta et suivit de ses lèvres la ligne de sa mâchoire arrivant au creux de son cou qu'il commença à explorer sans relâche, avec un mélange de tendresse et de passion. Daniel gémit et se laissa glisser au sol, tout entier au chef de SG-1 dont les mains visitaient ses hanches en de lentes arabesques.

-Jack…

Obéissant à la tendre supplique non dite, le colonel remonta prendre les lèvres qu'il adorait et dont il ne pouvait se rassasier. Il retira son blouson et son propre tee-shirt, puis enlaça de nouveau le corps brûlant, sujet et objet de son désir. O'Neill caressa lentement du dos de sa main le beau visage de l'archéologue qui ouvrit à demi les yeux et lui sourit.

-Daniel…

Le doigt de ce dernier sur sa bouche le fit taire. Daniel remonta doucement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent à nouveau. Il se mettait à nu, se livrait à lui comme il s'était livré autrefois à Sha're, dans toute sa vulnérabilité et dans toute la force de son amour. Et O'Neill le comprit. Il se promit d'être doux et de lui donner toute la tendresse dont il était capable lorsqu'il le ferait sien. Corps et âmes mêlées.

* * *

Le volcan s'était apaisé. Dans la pièce glaciale un halo de chaleur et de moiteur subsistait. Les deux corps enlacés formaient un être étrange, naturellement beau. Le silence avait envahit l'espace. Daniel reposait, la tête au creux de l'épaule du colonel, les yeux mi-clos et le visage apaisé alors qu'une main vagabondait, languide, le long de son corps. O'Neill le serrait doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le caressant tendrement. Il sembla s'éveiller soudain et murmura à l'oreille de l'archéologue trois mots qui attirèrent un beau sourire sur les lèvres délicates qu'il avait embrassé un nombre incalculable de fois et qui, il y avait quelques minutes encore, étaient mêlées aux siennes. 

-Moi aussi, Jack.

Le colonel l'embrassa avec la même force délicate que lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour dans ce vaisseau qui semblait devoir les mener en enfer.

* * *

-Thor, vous êtes sûr que ça va fonctionner ?

-C'est notre dernier espoir, major Carter.

-J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

Teal'c hocha la tête.

-Daniel Jackson et le colonel O'Neill sont forts.

-Nous allons enclencher la procédure de téléportation.

* * *

O'Neill, de nouveau vêtu décemment, observait Daniel finir d'en faire autant. Il était beau. Le colonel était confronté à de nombreux doutes mais rien ne pouvait lui faire parjurer l'aveu qu'un instant plus tôt, il murmurait à l'oreille de son compagnon. Daniel, sa tâche accomplit lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-Jack …

Le militaire l'attira à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Je ne regrette rien, Daniel, que ce soit bien clair. Et vous ?

Ce dernier se blottit contre lui.

-Moi non plus. Je le referais si c'était à refaire.

-Peut-être plus tard. Murmura le colonel.

-Nous allons sûrement mourir.

-Je ne les laisserais pas vous faire du mal.

Un rayon les téléporta au moment où ils se séparaient.

* * *

-Mon colonel ! Daniel ! 

-Sam !

La jeune femme se précipita vers l'archéologue en tentant de retenir des larmes. Les deux amis s'étreignirent. Le colonel mit un instant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir vivant.

-Moi aussi Teal'c, moi aussi. Murmura-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil au reste du vaisseau. Asgard. Une dette de plus envers ce petit diable gris de Thor.

* * *

Une fois de retour au SGC (et une invitation, poliment refusé par Thor, à une partie de pêche plus tard)… 

-Heureux de vous revoir, docteur Jackson. Je pense qu'un peu de repos serait salutaire à tout le monde. J'ai décidé de vous donnez une semaine de congé.

-Bonne initiative mon général !

* * *

Avant de partir, SG1 s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de Daniel et partageait des bières, heureux d'être à nouveau réunis. Sam demanda :

-Vous allez où Teal'c ?

-Voir ma femme et Ryak, je le leur ai promis.

-Et vous major ?

-Avec les Tok'ras et mon père, ils ont découvert des nouvelles techniques qui s'annoncent prometteuses dans la recherche sur…

-Carter !

-Pardon, mon colonel.

-Tu parles de vacances. Grogna O'Neill en secouant la tête.

Sam sourit et remarqua que Daniel semblait absent, assit sur une chaise, les yeux sur une photo de Sha're.

-Daniel, ça va ?

L'archéologue releva les yeux et retira ses lunettes.

-Oui.

-Et vous, où allez-vous ?

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ne vais-je pas partir.

-Et que diriez-vous d'aller à la pêche ?

Tous les regards convergèrent sur lui.

-Oui, je sais, c'est pas original, mais c'est bien, la pêche.

Daniel sourit, décidément Jack ne changerait jamais, toutefois…

-J'en serais ravi.

…Lui avait changé. Et entre les bras d'O'Neill, il eut toute une semaine pour y réfléchir. A ça, et à cet aveu chuchoter tout bas au cœur de la nuit. _Je vous aime_.

Fin.


End file.
